stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fantasy Wizard Bullsh*t!
"Fantasy Wizard Bullsh*t!" is the thirteenth episode of Season Five and the seventy-third episode overall of Stupid Mario Brothers. It was released on May 7th 2012. Description Mario undergoes training from Merlin, while Luigi's team slowly falls apart. Synopsis Darkness is sitting alone at his base, beginning to question his purpose. He doesn't think that he is trying to take over the world, and is unsure of where he stands in this war. However, he soon realizes that his purpose is to kill Nox Decious, having lost the opportunity to do so several times in the past. Meanwhile, in Mario's house, Waluigi awakens, shocked by how freezing the room is and that no one put extra blankets on his bed. He is about to go complain before passing out again. Back at their base, Zubashi asks Master Gangles if the girls that they went on a double date with ever got back to them about going out again. Gangles checks his phone and is shocked and horrified when he finds out that the girls think that the two ninjas want to get back together with them. Both of them are appalled by this, believing that the girls should want to get back together with the two of them. However, they decide to disregard this, as Nox Decious wanted to meet with them, and they leave to do so. Ness meets with Luigi by the shed, informing him that Yoshi and Donkey Kong were defeated by Nox Decious. Luigi is devastated, believing it to be his fault entirely, as he sent them on the dangerous mission. Ness tries to convince him otherwise, but Luigi is now resolute that they will need to defeat the ninjas, no matter how many there are. Ness informs Luigi, however, that Yoshi and DK will be in intensive care and the chance of them surviving is slim. Luigi then realizes the harsh truth that the two will probably die because of him. Ness heads back to the western border, suggesting that Luigi get some rest. In the Lost Woods, Mario calls out to Merlin, whose voice he thought he heard. Merlin informs Mario that he is talking to him in his head, and Brock and Gary can't hear him. Merlin then tells Mario that the Master Sword is still resonating with Link's spirit, so only Link can use it. Though because Link is trapped in the Dark Realm, finding him is not an option. However, even if Mario had the Sword, he isn't metaphorically strong enough to use it. Fortunately, Merlin creates an alternate solution; to train Mario in basic wizardry. However, not witchcraft or psychism as Mario initially believes. Merlin's training will instead make Mario have good hunches about people and things, making him much wiser (likely similar to Waluigi's training). Hopefully, after the training, Merlin believes that Mario's spirit will be strengthened, making the Sword accept him and forget Link. Mario agrees to his proposal, willing to try anything. He then sends Brock and Gary back to the base to inform Luigi that he's been delayed. The two then leave, with Gary saying that he's "sick of this fantasy wizard bulls**t." Nox Decious meets with Zubashi and Master Gangles, asking him how the training went. Zubashi informs him that, despite the initial ignorance of the ninjas, they've become strong enough to defeat the pirates. Decious is pleased and tells the two that he will inform them when it is time for them to leave for battle. Zubashi subsequently asks Decious if he and Gangles have time to go to Taco Bell to eat before the battle. Decious agrees, so long as they make it fast. The two then leave to do so. Ryu and Ken are leaving the playground to return to the battle, when they are ambushed by Zubashi's top Ninjas, now much more powerful than before. The ninjas easily knock out Ryu and incapacitate Ken using their ninja techniques. The ninjas then laugh, confident that the war will be easily won now that the Mushroom Force and the Bay of Darkness have lost two of their best warriors. Bowser meets with Ganondorf, asking him what the next phase of their plan is. Ganon replies that they will first let Nox Decious have his secret war. Bowser is surprised that Ganon knows about Decious' plan, to which Ganon replies that there is nothing that he does not know. Bowser asks Ganondorf what he should do, and Ganon instructs him to fight Luigi while the others are distracted by ninjas, confident that Luigi will seek Bowser out, allowing him take care of Luigi once and for all. Bowser then asks about Mario. Ganondorf believes that, once Mario knows that there is nothing he can do, he will come and beg Ganon for mercy, at which point Ganon will detach Mario's head from his body. Bowser expresses his contentedness with this plan and leaves to meet Luigi at the field to the south, as instructed by Ganondorf. Appearance Characters *Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness / Merlin / Zubashi *Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious *Tim Muller as Ness / Ninja #1 *Christian Arista as Ryu *Eric Porter as Ken Masters *Austin Stevenson as Brock / Master Gangles / Bowser *Julian Petruzzelli as Gary Oak *Doug Orofino as Waluigi *Matt Provencal as Ganondorf *Claudia Stelmach as Ninja #2 *Erin Henderson as Ninja #3 *Nick Lunetta as Ninja #4 *Man as Ninja #5 Locations *The Bay of Darkness' Base *Mario's House *The Legion of Villains' Base *The Mushroom Force's Base *The Lost Woods *The Playground Production Notes Character Revelations *Mario begins his training in wizardry *Ganondorf is revealed to know about Nox Decious' plan. *It is revealed that Donkey Kong and Yoshi are injured, but not dead. *Ryu and Ken are injured by the ninjas. *The Darkness begins questioning his purpose. Trivia *It is unknown what condition Snake is in as of now, as he hasn't appeared in a long time, possibly because Gary has had a large role thus far. *This is the second instance of major cussing. In this episode, Mario calls Gary a dick. The term "dick" was first used in the first episode and hasn't been used until this episode. *This is the first episode with a curse in the title. Goofs *Children can be seen and heard playing on the playground during the fight scene between Ryu, Ken, and the ninjas. External Links *Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 73 *Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 73 Bloopers Category:Season Five